


Monstrous

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Nightmares, Safety, Vague Potential Spoilers to Skye's Parentage But Nothing Beyond What Was Shown in S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal: <i>Skye(/Melinda May), daughter of monsters</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Monstrous

Skye woke up, inhaled the sharp night air. Her heartbeat was racing. 

Melinda, who woke at the slightest budge, pulled her close, soft heat against Skye's back. 

"Tell me," Melinda whispered, face nuzzling against Skye's cheek.

 _Do you know what it's like to wonder if you're even human?_ Skye wants to ask. But she knows the answer: Melinda wonders every day, has since Bahrain.

"It's nothing," Skye says. She knows she's not a good enough liar to fool Melinda, though.

Melinda's hand moves to Skye's hip and she gently pulls Skye around to face her. 

"I know who you are," Melinda says, eyes blazing with determination. Skye has seen the look before -- right before Melinda wins.

"Then I guess that's settled," Skye says with a wry smile. She doesn't bother to ask how Melinda knew what she was dreaming about. Melinda, somehow, always knows.

"It is," Melinda says, softer, kissing Skye on the forehead. 

"You're really not worried," Skye says skeptically. "Even knowing who my father is, you're not worried at all at what... what I could become."

Melinda's eyes softens. "I'm not worried because I know that no matter what happens, you'll come back to me." 

Skye stares at her, then nods. "I can't imagine wanting anything else," she says honestly. She kisses Melinda then, soft, tentative.

"We can handle what's coming. Whatever it is," Melinda adds, after.

Skye nestles closer, resting her head on Melinda's shoulder, fingers caressing Melinda's back.

"I guess we will," Skye says, relaxing against Melinda's body, breathing in her scent. She closes her eyes and feels Melinda's arm wrap around her. A gentle motion of soft, smooth skin, but solid as rock.


End file.
